Close to Home
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: It's been two years since "Hypergraphia" and Joy Marriott is now a Captain in Delaware. When Tyler's biological father starts stalking her, she turns to Derek Morgan for help.
1. Time Passes

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I only dream.

Anyway, _Hypergraphia_ was my personal challenge to try to write a case-fic for _Criminal Minds_ and I think it turned out all right. This one is, as the title suggests, a little more personal. There's still a bit of a case-fic to it, but it also has a lot of my personal tendencies to try to match-make characters. Be prepared for Morgan to be out of character.

Time Passes

FBI Headquarters

Derek Morgan smiled when he opened his e-mail at work. The first message was from . He opened it and clicked the link. He laughed out loud at the video Tyler made.

The five-year-old's face filled the webcam. "So, Mama is making cookies for my holiday party- the yummy ones that she dips in chocolate and crushed candy canes. But listen!" The webcam turned towards the kitchen, focusing on Joy as she swayed and rolled out cookie dough.

Morgan turned up the volume and heard it. "Do you hear what I hear? Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy. Do you hear what I hear? A song, a song, high above the trees, with a voice as big as the seas. With a voice as big as the seas."

The camera focused on Tyler again. "Mama loves Christmas. We hung up our stockings already and we put the lights on the fake tree, 'cause real trees make Mama sneeze. We make cookies _every weekend_ for the station. And, we sent some to you."

That made Derek pause.

"Mama says they should arrive today, which is why I sent this today."

"Tyler? Who are you talking to?"

"Morgan!" Tyler focused on the camera. "I have to go. It's almost time to dip the first cookies! Bye! Oh! Mama doesn't know I videoed her!"

Reid glanced over when Derek laughed. "What?"

"Tyler sent me a video." He spun out of the way and restarted it for Reid.

"Who's singing?"

"Shh…" Reid hushed JJ. She peeked around and smiled. "He adores you, Morgan."

"I haven't actually seen him in two years," Morgan murmured. "We've done the video thing and the phone thing, but face-to-face…" He shook his head.

"He's gotten so big," JJ commented.

"According to Joy, he shot up several inches recently. They had to go out and buy new clothes."

She laughed and waved as she went into her office. Her door closed as a delivery came in.

"Mr. Agent Derek Morgan?"

Morgan stood with a chuckle. "That's me."

The courier handed over the package and he ripped it open. There were the cookies Tyler promised were coming. The yummy ones dipped in chocolate and crushed candy cane.

"What are those?"

"Mine," Morgan ducked away from Reid as he bit into one and quietly moaned. She used extra-dark.

"There's note." Reid picked it up. "Special dark, for the special agent."

Morgan shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth and took the note. There was Tyler's large letters and Joy's tiny cursive.

He snatched the package away when Reid tried to sneak another one. "Garcia made you your own!"

"But!"

Morgan smirked as he sat down and spun in his chair, eating another cookie. "These are for me."

"You're mean!"

"You wouldn't share your cookies!"

"Children…" Prentiss laughed.

At that, Reid returned to his desk and flipped open the closest folder, trying not to pout.

Morgan grinned and opened a new e-mail.

* * *

Wilmington, Delaware

Joy sat at her desk, idly spinning in her chair. She had finished her major project of the day but it was too early to pick-up Tyler.

"Captain?"

"What is it?"

"This came for you."

She opened the document mailer, sliding the contents onto her desk.

Photos of her at the station, at a crime scene. Several of Tyler at day care or playing with neighbors. There was one of her and him at the supermarket.

"Captain?"

She set the photos down and closed her eyes. "Get me Detective Henry."


	2. Escalation

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I only dream.

Escalation

F.B.I Headquarters

Morgan frowned at his e-mail.

She rarely sent from her work e-mail.

_I think I need your help on something._

He clicked the document she sent and sucked in his breath. Photos of her and Tyler at various points of their days. She had grouped the photos together and dated them. The last one- it was an image of Joy, reading on her couch, coffee cup in hand. The photographer would have to climb a tree to get the shot.

He searched through his desk, searching for his contact book. Flipping through it as he reached for his desk phone, and dialed when he found the number.

"Captain Marriott, Wilmington PD."

"Got your e-mail, Captain. I still like the sound of that."

"Morgan."

He could hear her relief.

"Tell me."

"It started a week ago and I've gotten new shots every other day."

"That last one…"

"I know." She sighed. "I'm slightly more worried about Tyler. And I started religiously carrying my gun and practicing."

That was a stretch from the woman who kept a baseball bat.

"Anything else?"

"I got a note this morning. _You can't hide_."

"Jesus." He ran a hand over his head. "Sit down and start thinking of a list of possible enemies."

"Enemies or people I've pissed off?"

"Start with both."

"All right."

"Call me back tonight, all right?"

"Which number?"

"The cell."

"All right."

"Joy, keep an eye out. Stay safe."

"I will."

"Joy…"

"I will, Derek."

"Tell Tyler hi."

He hears the smile. "Definitely."

"Have a good day."

"You too."

He hung up and stood up, going to Hotch's office.

"Hotch, I need a favor."

* * *

Police Station,

Wilmington, DE

Joy stared at the file on her desk, her eyes flicking to the note. She felt a little bad for not focusing on the case, but the note unnerved her.

"Captain?"

"What do you have, Officer?"

Jacob held up a report. "This is the third one."

She racked her brain. "Sorry, I'm drawing a blank."

He sat down, three reports in his hands. "In the last two weeks, we've received three rape reports. All three were drugged and brought to another location, where they woke up, bound."

_A dark bathroom, rope around her wrists._

"He wrapped his hands around their throats as he raped them, until they passed out again."

_Not being able to breathe, the darkness at the edges of her sight, the blackness._

"The victims were returned to the club they were taken from, found in the bathrooms, disoriented."

_Waking up and the horrible, sick knowledge that she had been raped._

"Friends encouraged all three victims to file reports, especially when they saw the bruises on their throats."

"Anything else?" Her voice was hoarse.

He nodded. "All three victims had a scar on their hipbone. A crude star."

_You'll be a star, sweetheart. My star, whether you want to or not._

She glanced at the note and her stomach churned.

"Captain?"

"I'll be right back."

She barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up her coffee and muffin.


	3. Save Me

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I only dream.

Save Me

Wilmington, DE

Derek answered before the second ring finished.

"Morgan."

"I don't have a list."

"Joy."

"Wait, okay." She blew out her breath. "There's more."

"Well, can it wait?"

"I suppose…"

"Well, I'm about three blocks from your house."

"What?"

He parked the car and grinned when the front curtain fluttered. The front door opened and Tyler flew down the front lawn before Derek got out of the car.

"Hey, Little Guy!" He barely managed to lift the boy. Tyler hugged him. "Morgan!"

Joy stood in the doorway, phone still in her hand. Derek grinned up at her, Tyler hanging off his arm.

"Did I miss dinner?"

"No."

"Come on!" Tyler pulled him inside, passed Joy. She slowly turned, seeing the dark agent with her son, laughing and crouched down. "Slow down, Buddy. I'm not going anywhere."

_He came all this way…_

He glanced up at her. "Well, dinner?"

"It's pasta night."

"We have chicken and ziti and orange sauce!"

"Vodka sauce."

"Why don't we eat and then figure the rest out?" Derek suggested.

Joy nodded slowly. "Good plan."

* * *

Derek settled on the couch with his glass of water. Joy sat across from him, one finger trailing around the rim of her glass.

"Bring me up to speed, Joy."

"This morning, one of my officers brought three reports to my attention. They were all rapes- drugged, wrists bound, choked, scarred and returned."

"All right. A serial rapist."

She stood and pulled down the right side of her jeans. "I've seen the pictures. They have this scar."

He frowned at the crude star.

She swallowed. "And I just… Derek, I think the rapist and my stalker are the same person. And I checked after… He was released recently. Five fucking years!"

"Joy, who?"

Her eyes closed as she sat down. "Tyler's father."

He growled and gripped his glass. Tyler was a wonderful boy and during one late night talk with Joy, when they couldn't sleep, he coaxed the story out of her. She had been out with friends, celebrating an engagement. Someone slipped something in her drink and she passed out when she stumbled to the bathroom. She woke briefly and her hands were tied and someone was choking her. When she woke up, she knew… And went to the hospital and the police. Her own squad.

She found out several months later that she was pregnant and at first, had wanted to get rid of the baby.

He shared his own story with her the next night.

"I know you checked the case," she muttered.

He had. The picture staring back at him… The man weighed two-oh-five and was over six foot. He was big and built and could easily overpower just about anyone. Joy was five-five, five-eight in heels and seventy pounds lighter than her rapist. She was drugged and had no clue what was going on.

He reached over and rubbed her hand.

"I don't know what to do."

"We have a name, we can catch him."

"He doesn't live nearby. I checked everything."

"I'll call Garcia. She can look for something we might have missed."

Joy nodded. "It's all in the file."

Still holding her hand, Derek lifted his cell. "Baby Girl? ... Yeah, I cashed in a favor… Hey, could you look up Devin Roberts? … There won't be an activity for the past five years or so… Call me in the morning… Love you too, Mama."

As he hung up, Joy's house phone rang. She gripped his fingers and watched the base unit.

"You've reached Joy Marriott, not the hotel. Leave a message."

_Beep._

"Looking good, girl. Cute kid too. Who's hanging around tonight?"

Derek scooted across the couch and held Joy as she cried.


	4. Protection

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I only dream.

Protection

Police Station

Wilmington, DE

Joy glanced over at Agent Morgan sitting at a spare desk, papers across the surface. His coffee mug balanced on the edge.

She couldn't believe he had driven up to help her.

And after last night's phone call, she was glad that he had.

With a sigh, she answered her phone. "Captain Marriott."

"Joy, it's Tony."

She leaned back in her chair. "Hey, Tony. How are Amanda and John?"

"Good. They miss Tyler."

"He misses them too. I mean, he likes his friends down here, but they were his first friends."

Tony laughed. "I know. Um… Look, I don't exactly have good news."

"Devin."

"They released him."

"I know."

"Shit."

She closed her eyes and pulled the receiver away from her mouth.

"I woulda called you sooner, Joy. But he never called and I haven't seen him since he's been released and it just slipped my mind." She could picture Tony scratching his head. "How do you know?"

"I think he's stalking me."

"Dammit!"

Part of her felt bad for Tony. He worked for his place on the force and his brother raped the Chief's daughter, who was also on the force. The whole thing was an all-around bad situation.

Sometimes, Tony looked at Tyler and tears collected in his eyes. While Tyler was the sweetest boy anyone knew, the memory of his father… Tony's mother couldn't even bear to look at Tyler.

"Joy, you be careful, you hear? You and Tyler both."

"Tony?"

"The last time… the last time I saw him, six months back… he said something. I didn't think anything of it then, but…"

"Tony, what did he say?"

"I'll take what's mine."

"I gotta go."

She hung up on him and immediately dialed Tyler's school. "Hello, this is Joy Marriott. I know school policy doesn't allow students to go home with anyone other than a parent, but please, please make sure Tyler Marriott stays put until I come get him."

"Of course, Ms. Marriott."

She breathed a sigh and made a note to talk to Tyler's teacher.

"Everything all right?"

She jumped when she saw Morgan leaning in the doorway.

"Hey, hey, calm down." He crouched next to her, checking her eyes. "What has you all upset?"

"Talked to Tony."

"One of the officers at Freehold, right?"

She nodded. "I know I didn't say it then, but he's Tyler's uncle."

Morgan winced.

"Yeah. We generally don't go to family parties."

"What did he say?"

"He talked to Devin, before he was released and Devin said something about taking what's his."

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"Tyler's school."

Morgan nodded. "Anything else?"

"He won't try again until tomorrow, so no."

"We're gonna figure this out, Joy."

She nodded slowly.

Morgan jumped when his phone buzzed. "Morgan… Hang on, Garcia; I'm putting you on speaker." He set the phone down on Joy's desk. "All right, go ahead."

"Well, I was looking into your Devin Roberts. He is the oldest of three, his younger siblings being Anthony and Lacey."

Morgan raised his brow and glanced at Joy. She nodded.

"His father didn't raise a finger to help him, while his mother rallied to his cause every chance she could. He looks like he's Momma's Boy. He spent five years in prison for… oh, the rape of Joy Marriott. DNA was collected from her and later from her son."

"What about recently, Baby Girl?"

"Yeah, he was released about a month ago and the only thing that came up was the fact that he bought a car- well, his mother bought him a car. A 1999 Buick Century."

"What about the cases I sent you?"

"Joy, are you on your computer?"

"Yeah."

"Have Sweet Cheeks log in. Did you even look at the photos that you sent?"

"Not really…"

"Well, I brought up better pictures. You better be sitting down."

Morgan opened the document Garcia sent him. Joy gasped.

"Gina Taylor, Allyson Ryan and Quinn Bund were all in their mid-twenties, out partying with friends. All three live near the clubs they were taken from and all three have the dark red hair and blue eyes."

Morgan glanced between the screen and the woman sitting next to him.

"You see it too?"

"They all look like me…" Joy whispered.

"Morgan, are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah… yeah, I can handle it, Baby Girl."

"Be careful, both of you. I want proof of life everyday."

Joy nodded numbly.

"All right, Garcia. Thanks."

"Wish I had better news."

"Oh God…"

Morgan put a hand on her shoulder. "Joy…"

"He's going to come after me, isn't he?"

"I will do everything in my power to prevent that."

"And if he can't get me, he's going to keep hurting these girls and we aren't going to catch him because he's careful this time. No DNA."

Morgan sighed.

"Would he go after Tyler?"

"I don't know."

She closed her eyes. "He… If he takes Tyler… He was all that kept me going for a while, right after… Morgan, I… I can't lose Tyler."

"We'll catch this son-of-a-bitch, Joy."

She took a shaky breath and opened her eyes, staring at her reflections on the screen.


	5. Take Me Home

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I only dream.

Take Me Home

Her computer clock flicked to 2:45 and Joy grabbed her bag and coat.

"Where are you off to?"

"Picking up Tyler."

"Hold on." Morgan closed his files and stood up. Joy tried not to tap her foot as he put on his jacket and joined her. "Remember, you shouldn't be alone."

Pressing her lips together, Joy nodded and Morgan followed her out to her car. He grinned when he saw the same little car she drove at the Freehold case.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Rolling her eyes, she ducked inside her car and messed with her iPod before settling and getting buckled.

"Pour Some Sugar on Me?" Morgan laughed.

"Oh, shut up." She pulled out of the parking lot. Morgan stretched out in the passenger seat, watching her.

"He's going to escalate faster now," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"That phone call last night. He knows you're staying. You're a threat to what he considers his."

Morgan paused. "Yes."

"Logically, what would be the next step in his escalation?"

"To take back what he considers his."

"Tyler."

"And you," Morgan reminded. "He considers you to be his too."

"Why?"

"Because you have that connection to Tyler." He glanced at the iPod. "Break Your Heart? Your playlist goes from the 80's to the 2000's."

"And yours doesn't?"

"Good point." He glanced out the window. "That's Tyler's school?"

"Have I mentioned that I come from money on my mother's side?"

"Uniforms?"

"He's in it for the security."

Morgan whistled as they got out of the car. Suddenly, he felt underdressed next to Joy in her dress pants and button-up blouse. Her low heels clicked as she walked across the lot; Morgan jogged to catch up with her.

"My mother pays for his schooling," Joy said. "Everything else… I can support me and my son."

"Hey, I'm not saying anything."

Joy nodded and pressed the intercom. "Joy Marriott and guest, here to pick up Tyler."

"Come in, Ms. Marriott."

Bzzz!

She opened the front doors and walked inside where hundreds of students were waiting. He glanced around carefully, checking exits. It would take an act of God for Roberts to kidnap Tyler from this place.

"Mama! Morgan!"

Tyler wrapped his arms around Joy's legs before reaching for Morgan's hand. "Come on!"

"What is it?" Morgan chuckled and followed the little boy, who led him to a group of five-year-olds.

"This is Mr. Morgan! He works for the FBI!"

"Wow!"

He was swarmed by the group.

"What do you do?"

"Do you have a gun?"

"Can you show us?"

"Why are you here?"

"How do you know Tyler?"

"Do you catch aliens?"

"Aliens?" He glanced back at Joy, who was stifling laugher.

"MIB- Men in Black."

"Oh, no I don't catch aliens, I catch bad guys. Yes, I have a gun, no, I won't show you. I'm here helping Tyler's Mama with a case and that is how I know Tyler."

Tyler tugged his pant leg. "Tell them about Penny!" He glanced back at his friends. "Penny works with computers. She can do all sorts of stuff."

"Maybe another time, Tyler. I think Mama wants to get going."

"Oh! Do we have to?"

"Mama and I still have work to do."

"All right…" Tyler waved to his friends and held onto Morgan's hand. Joy smiled as they approached her. "You were waiting all day for that, weren't you?"

Tyler flushed and ducked out of reach when she went to ruffle his curls. "Mama!"

"Come on."

Tyler didn't let go of his hand as they walked to the car. "Today we started _Peter Pan_."

"I like that story." Joy opened Tyler's door.

"I told everyone about the movie and clapping for Tink and how you clap louder than me!"

She laughed and buckled him in, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "I do, don't I?"

"Yes! And after story time, we did crafts and made music instruments. I made a drum."

"Of course."

Morgan glanced between them. "What am I missing?"

"Tyler got a drum for Christmas. Favorite toy."

Morgan paused. "That banging I heard this morning?"

She nodded.

"Tomorrow, we are going to learn a song to play at the concert!"

"I already asked for the day off," Joy assured.

Tyler nodded and settled back in his booster seat, looking out the window. Morgan glanced back at him in khaki pants, white button-up and blue vest with his little tie. Tyler reached up and pulled it off, dropping it in the seat next to him.

"Mama, what's for dinner?"

"I started pot roast."

"With potatoes?"

"Yes."

"I don't have school tomorrow."

She smiled. "Yes, you can stay up tonight."

He grinned and kicked his heels. "What movie would you like to watch, Morgan?"

"Me?"

Tyler nodded. "You're the guest."

"Oh." Morgan sat back. "I don't know. What movies do you have?"

"Lots."

Joy nodded her agreement. "My mother sends him a new DVD every month, I swear."

"I'll look tonight, all right?"

"All right."

Joy glanced in her rearview. "Yes, Tyler?"

"Can we have ice cream?"

At the red light, she closed her eyes and repressed her giggles. "Yes."

"Good."

Morgan grinned. It was like being in the car with his mother and sisters when he was little, pushing for everything they could.

It felt like home.


	6. Trouble in Paradise

I don't own _Criminal Minds_, "Save the Last Dance," "Once Upon a Dream" or "Kiss the Girl." Don't know if all that was needed, but just to cover my butt.

Trouble in Paradise

Morgan jerked awake, jolting Joy and Tyler out of their sleep. They had all fallen asleep on the pull-out couch, watching _Wall-E_. Morgan reached for his gun and rolled off the bed.

"Stay here," Joy murmured to Tyler, covering him with the blanket. "Don't move, be quiet."

He nodded, watching them with wide eyes, gripping the edge of the blanket when Joy held her gun.

Morgan carefully walked through the house, clearing each room, gun in front of him. Joy followed, watching the windows for shadows. She jumped when she heard the shattering glass.

Morgan was ahead of her, gun aimed at the broken window that framed the front door. Carefully, he peered out, squinting at the red taillights.

"He's got a partner."

Joy nodded, flipping on the hall lights. Broken glass covered her hallway.

"Be careful," she warned.

Morgan nodded and put away his gun, watching his bare feet.

"What broke the window?"

"A brick."

"Classic."

She bent and flipped the brick over. "Told you, two days."

_Don't touch what's mine_.

* * *

Morgan sat at the breakfast bar watching Joy whip up brownie mix. Tyler was quietly playing with his toy cars.

"More coffee?"

He glanced at his still-full mug. "No, thank you."

She nodded and poured the batter into a tray. Once that was in the oven, she began to scrub the kitchen clean.

Tyler sidled up to Morgan, leaning against his leg. "She does this when she's nervous. Before Christmas, she cleaned the whole house and made so many cookies."

Morgan glanced at Joy, who looked ready to buckle down and really scrub her kitchen white. He reached down and picked up Tyler. "Mama got any dancing music?"

"Yeah."

Tyler wiggled back to the floor and hopped on the computer. Morgan could see him searching through iTunes and hitting play.

_You can dance_

_Every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye_

_Let him hold you tight_

"Tyler, what…?"

Morgan stood up and took Joy in his arms. "Dance with me."

_You can smile_

_Every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand_

_Beneath the pale moon light_

Tyler climbed onto the stool as Morgan danced Joy around the kitchen, twirling her across the tile floor. Slowly, Joy let her body move, relaxing into the moves. Morgan threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling out the ponytail holder, her dark curls brushing her shoulders.

She laughed and followed his lead.

_Oh I know_

_That the music's fine_

_Like sparkling wine_

_Go and have your fun_

Morgan couldn't remember the last time he really _enjoyed _this. Sure, he went out and danced and had fun with the team. Those girls were interchangeable, almost disposable. And there was something about dancing with Joy that was different about dancing at the clubs.

_Laugh and sing_

_But while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart_

_To anyone_

Joy grinned as Morgan spun her, her hair getting in her mouth and her jeans brushing against his. The back of her shirt rode up when he gripped the fabric.

But this was _fun_.

She swayed her hips to the beat, eyes meeting Morgan's.

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in who's arms you're gonna be_

_Darling, save the last dance for me_

Laughing, Joy stepped back. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Impulsively, he bowed over her hand.

Joy swept one foot back and curtsied.

Tyler clapped. "Me too!"

Morgan held Tyler's hands in his own. "Here, my dad used to do this with my sisters. Stand on my shoes."

Tyler balanced on the toes of Morgan's boots, gripping the man's fingers. Carefully, Morgan "danced" with Tyler.

"Look, Mama!"

"I see."

"Now you!"

Tyler stepped off Morgan's shoes and reached for her hands. She smiled and helped him balance on her sneakers. "Ready?"

"Will you sing?"

"Of course." She slowly began to dance. "I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam and I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem…"

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."

Tyler and Joy smirked at Morgan. "Why, Agent Morgan…"

He stuck his hands in his pocket. "I got two sisters. I've seen all those movies."

Joy hoisted Tyler onto the counter. "What was your favorite?"

"Those were girly movies."

"Mine was Cinderella."

"Lady and the Tramp. The Tramp was cool."

She laughed.

"Music's still playing," Tyler said.

"It is."

Joy nodded. "What song?"

"Kiss the Girl!" Tyler said.

Morgan laughed and reached for Joy's hands, dancing with her again.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you…_

_Kiss the Girl!_


	7. My Daddy

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I only dream.

My Daddy

Tyler leaned against the counter, watching Morgan and his Mama. Mama was laughing and smiling. She would even feed them tastes of her sauce as she cooked.

It had been a long time since Mama smiled like that.

He pursued his lips.

"What are you thinking, Little Guy?" Morgan reached over and ruffled Tyler's curls.

"Mama's happy."

"Hmm?"

Tyler sat back. "Sometimes, when she works hard, Mama is sad and scared."

"Oh. And now she's happy."

"Yes."

Mama paused, watching them.

Tyler shrugged. "I like it when Mama's happy."

Morgan laughed. Mama turned back to her sauce, messing with the flame.

"Hey, wanna play a game while Mama cooks?"

Tyler nodded and hopped off the stool, running to find his Go Fish cards in the playroom. He dug through the game cabinet and found the cards. Gripping the cards in his hands, he raced back to the kitchen.

Rrrring!

Joy jumped when the phone rang.

Morgan put a hand on her arm. "Let the machine get it."

She nodded and listened carefully, slowly stirring the sauce.

"Hello?"

Morgan glanced at her. She closed her eyes. "Tyler learned how to answer the phone last week."

"Shit."

"Who?"

Tyler walked into the kitchen on the cordless phone, wandering over to Joy. "No… I don't know my daddy."

Joy reached down and pulled the phone out of Tyler's hands. With her free hand, she pressed Tyler's head against her leg, covering his ears. "Devin, your problem is with me. Leave my son alone."

"He's my son too, babe."

"Don't call me that!"

Morgan stood next to her, listening in on the conversation.

"I protect what's mine."

"I'm not yours and neither is Tyler."

"Stop fooling yourself, babe. And tell your man that I don't like people touching my things."

"Dammit, Devin! You leave us alone!"

The line went dead.

Morgan took the phone from her, setting it on the counter.

"Mama?"

Joy lifted Tyler onto her hip and hugged him. Morgan wrapped his arms around her and rocked her.

"Mama, was that really my daddy?"

Joy wiped her eyes and looked down at her little boy. Morgan watched her as she carefully set Tyler down on the counter and rested her forehead against his.

"I've told you that your father was a bad man and he hurt Mama, right?"

Tyler nodded.

"That man on the phone was your father, the man who hurt me. He is not a daddy."

Tyler glanced over at Morgan. "Who is my daddy? Could Morgan be my daddy?"

Joy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "For all we don't see him, Morgan would be a much better Daddy than the bad man."

Morgan leaned against the counter. "Tyler, what is a daddy?"

"Someone who… who takes care of you and loves you. Someone who plays with you and makes you better when you're sick."

He smiled. "Who does that sound like?"

"Mama."

"Yeah." He leaned close to Tyler, his head brushing Joy's. "You know, I lost my dad when I was ten and my momma was my momma and my dad after that. And to this day, my momma is the best person I know."

"Nuh-uh, my mama is."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Joy hugged Tyler. 'Thank you' she mouthed to Morgan. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Don't mention it, Lady."


	8. Lockdown

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I only dream.

Lockdown

Morgan nodded absently as Tyler talked about what they were doing in school that day. He sat in the car as Joy walked around the house, double-checking locks and re-setting the alarm. Once she was sure that everything was secure, she got in the car and started it.

"Hey, you all right?"

She blew out her breath and looked at him. He was amazed that the woman he worked with two years ago now held that much fear in her eyes.

"I know that he will be dealt with. But I also remember and re-live the terror of that time, the shame and the hurt and the everything. He hurt me, more than words can describe."

"I get it." Morgan rubbed her shoulder. "But don't let him get to you."

"Yes well, the dead rat with the note was a nice turn of events."

Morgan nodded and settled back in the passenger seat. He wasn't looking forward to the rape report that he knew was sitting in Joy's desk.

"Mama, don't answer!"

Morgan laughed as he reached for Joy's cell phone. "Can I?"

Tyler nodded.

"Agent Morgan."

"Did I call the wrong number?"

"Captain Marriott is driving."

"Could you tell her… Tell her I will bring her work to her."

"What?"

Joy glanced at Morgan as she turned.

"There was a note addressed to her this morning. I'm watching. The Chief thinks it would be better if she worked somewhere else. Somewhere the stalker didn't know."

"Shit!"

"Bad word!"

Morgan lowered the mouth piece. "He's watching the station. Where do you want to go? Somewhere you never go?"

She pressed her lips together. "I know somewhere…"

* * *

Morgan got out of the car. "Jesus, Joy."

"It's my uncle's place." Joy helped Tyler out of the car. "I came here once, before Tyler was born."

The place was a small mansion.

"Yeah. My uncle is single and the oldest. The money my mother comes from… He has most of it and knows how to make more."

"Can Roberts track you here?"

"Considering it's my mother's family, so it's Rubin, not Marriott and I haven't been here in a decade… I don't think he's Penny."

"Yeah, she's one in a million."

Joy grinned and unlocked the front door as Morgan's cell rang. "Agent Morgan."

"So I got a hit on your man."

"Give it to me." Morgan watched Tyler race through the house straight to the massive backyard.

"Oh, Sugar, you know I will."

"Baby Girl…"

"Roberts started using credit cards again. I don't know if he ran out of cash or what, but he used his card to make a gas purchase in Wilmington, Delaware."

"Which confirms that he's here."

"And… He bought a Tonka truck set at the local Toys 'R' Us."

Joy hung up their jackets and collected her files, heading for the home office, Morgan behind her.

"He's after Tyler first."

She froze.

Morgan sighed. "He'll take Tyler, and then you'll be easier to control."

She closed her eyes.

"I've got footage of him at the toy store," Garcia continued. "About two hours ago."

"Keep an eye out and keep me posted."

Joy sighed when he hung up. She nodded slowly. "Endgame."

"What?"

"He's preparing his endgame."

"Okay… I can get Reid on the phone."

She smirked. "If you know what I'm talking about, you don't need the good doctor."

Morgan grinned.

She twisted her fingers through her hair. "Should I present myself as bait? I know you have another case."

"No. There should be another way to end this."

"Should be."

He couldn't meet her eyes.


	9. Comfort Me

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I only dream.

Comfort Me

Morgan groaned and rolled out of the plush bed. It was way softer than his bed back home and he was having trouble sleeping.

Rubbing his eyes, he shuffled into the hallway and stumbled down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen. He stopped at the junction to the kitchen and dining room.

Joy was already up, legs crossed under the table, a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Batman?"

She glanced at him. "Batman has gadgets. I'm raising Tyler do be a DC fan."

"My favorite was Spiderman. Climbing walls, webs. He was cool."

She gave him a small smile and stirred her coffee.

"What is it?"

"For two days we've been doing this new routine. Dropping Tyler off, two hours here, two hours there, all public places."

"Something shook you up at Tyler's school. We walked out and you said you left something inside and buzzed us back in."

She took a shaky breath. "He was there. In the parking lot. I buzzed us back in and called the station. They sent a patrol car and he ran."

"Why didn't…?"

"You were carrying Tyler; I went out first, to scan."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He reached for her hand, curling his fingers over hers.

"I saw him and for a moment, it all came back. I froze."

"You didn't, Joy. You reacted and handled it well."

"I… I didn't tell you because…" She closed her eyes. "I still remember the shame and how awful I felt and the way they all looked at me and…"

"Joy. Joy! I get it."

She glanced at him. "You do."

He squeezed her fingers. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk anymore. I've talked to friends, to therapists, to my _mother_…"

"What do you want?" He leaned closer.

"I want to stop being so terrified." She stood up, bringing her mug to the sink and dumping out the cold coffee.

Morgan came up behind her, rubbing her arms.

She leaned against him. "In the two years we've been talking, I feel closer to you than any of my other friends. Why is that?"

"Couldn't tell you."

He rested his chin on her shoulder, staring out at the backyard. His arms wrapped around her waist; one of her arms lay on top of his.

"Come on, Joy. You need to sleep."

Shaking her head, she leaned closer to him. "Can't sleep. Nightmares."

"Come on." He stepped away and tugged her hand. "At least try."

Reluctantly, she followed him, their footsteps echoing as Morgan brought her to bed.

* * *

"Mama!"

Morgan groaned and rolled over when the light blinded him.

The bed bounced a bit and he slowly sat up, the sheet gathering around his waist. Next to him, Joy was still asleep.

"Little Guy, volume."

Tyler stopped shaking Joy and turned to Morgan. "We're late!"

He glanced at the clock next to the bed.

"You're right. Go get dressed. Mama and I will meet you downstairs."

Tyler ran out, slamming the door behind him.

Morgan leaned over and gently shook Joy. "Joy… Joy… we have to get going."

"G'way."

He chuckled and blew in her ear. She clapped a hand over her ear and burrowed into her pillow.

"Come on."

He pinched her side, making her squeal and sit up.

"There you go."

She stuck her tongue out at him and stretched. "I get the shower first." And with that, she rolled out of bed and ran for the en suite master bathroom, leaving Morgan alone in the queen-sized bed.

Shaking his head, he got up and began to get ready for his day. While Joy showered, he brushed his teeth. She hummed to herself.

"Derek?"

He spat. "Yeah?"

"Can we start at the bookstore today? I want to get a new book, too."

"Sure thing. Where are your files?"

"Home office, downstairs."

"I'll feed Tyler."

"Thanks."

He pulled on a shirt and grabbed his boots before walking downstairs. Tyler was at the table, eating an apple.

"Hey Little Guy."

"Why were you in Mama's room?"

"She had a nightmare."

"Why was Mama's Batman shirt on the floor?"

"It got too hot."

"Why-?"

"Tyler, eat your breakfast." He placed a bowl of Cheerios in front of the boy. Tyler dug in while Derek made coffee.

Joy came down, still humming. She kissed Tyler and rubbed Derek's shoulder as she passed them. She made her cup of coffee and peanut butter toast while Tyler rinsed his bowl.

"Ready!"

"I'm driving." Derek collected the files and keys and held the door for them. On her way out, Joy kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Welcome."


	10. Endgame

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I only dream.

Endgame

Joy stood up and stretched to crack her back. Derek glanced up from his files.

"I'm going to go look for the book I want before we have to leave."

He nodded and turned back to his work.

"Make sure no one walks off with my things." She straightened up and put her purse on top of her files, shoving the whole pile next to his elbow. "The purse isn't going to bite."

"Funny."

With a grin, she slid her cell phone into her back pocket and left to wander the aisles of the bookstore.

The store was emptier than usual. She was used to being here on the weekends when it was stuffed to the brim with shoppers. It was kind of nice to be able to browse without people crowding her. But she would feel safer with more people around her.

The Romance section was empty. She quickly scanned the shelves for the F names, trying to see if the series had the latest book out. She crouched down, looking through the bottom shelf.

"Crap."

She rose from her crouch and frowned. Either they were sold out or the store hadn't gotten it in yet. She was looking forward to a good read. Even if it was a slightly trashy romance novel.

"Excuse me."

She shuffled forward to let the man pass her and was slammed into the shelves. She felt her forehead hit the edge; it felt like she had a cut.

"Come on, Princess."

* * *

Derek looked up from his book and checked his cell phone.

"Joy, we should get going…"

He craned his neck, trying to find her. She should be back by now.

"Joy?"

Setting his book aside, he got to his feet and glanced in the nearby aisles. Frowning, he began dialing her cell as he walked the perimeter of the store.

"You've reached Joy Marriott. I'm not available right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you soon."

"Damn."

He circled the store again. Her purse and work were still at the table; she hadn't come by. He gathered them up and walked to the front windows, calling her cell again.

"You've reached Joy Marriott-"

He scanned the parking lot. No one stood out and no one was hanging around her car.

"Where are you?"

Jogging out to her car, he carefully set her things on the trunk and checked the car. Nothing underneath and nothing inside. He unlocked the car and dumped her things inside, trying her cell again.

He could hear it ringing.

He popped the hood. Her cell was ringing away on top of the battery.

"One new text message."

He opened it.

**She's mine**.

"Shit!" He leaned against the car, phone tucked against his ear. "Garcia, I need you to trace or track a number."

"Give it to me."

"908-312-6677."

"That's a Jersey cell phone number, registered to… one May Roberts. Devin Roberts' mother."

"He's got her…" He slammed his fist into the hood. "Son of a bitch. He's got her!"

* * *

Joy curled up in the passenger seat, her back pressed against the door.

"You were good."

Of course she was, she's a cop.

"But when you start in the same place, everyday, it becomes easy to track you."

She closed her eyes. Of course. Every day, they had to drop Tyler off at school. That couldn't be changed and she couldn't bring herself to put him on the bus.

"Think your boy toy noticed you're gone?"

Derek knew she was gone. They were supposed to be packing up and going for lunch now.

Devin pulled the car into Tyler's school parking lot. "Get him."

"Can't."

And there was no way she would be.

"He's your kid, sign him out."

Joy raised her chin, wishing she had her gun. Unfortunately, Devin did.

"Go get my son!"

"He's mine!" she hissed. "And I can't just sign him out. I would have had to call to tell them that I was on my way so that they could get him. But you took my cell."

"Stupid whore!"

Her cheek stung. Her adrenaline raced as he pulled out her gun.

Should have stuck with the damn baseball bat.

"You're going to get my son from that school."

"He gets out at three. He likes school; he has friends here." She stared at her gun. "And you'll have to shoot me before I hand him over to you."

"Don't think I won't do it." He leaned closer to her. "I should thank you for moving here. If you stayed, Mama and Daddy would have made sure I never got to you. Mama's money and Daddy's police chief. But you moved here to be on your own. And you couldn't handle it. Had to call in your toy."

"He's FBI, you moron."

"Did he pin you against the wall when he took you?"

"No, he was the one moaning for more while I rode him!"

"Slut!"

Yeah, she was going to have a black eye.

"I've got a nice place for us. For my son."

"He isn't your son." She couldn't remember being this talkative six years ago.

"Ma told me about him. What you called him. Tyler. Good name."

"I'll have it changed."

"She told me about you moving, about your case with the FBI. The one that took Rae. She didn't deserve to die. About the agent who hung around."

"He's a good man and a better role model than you."

"He shouldn't touch other people's things."

"You are worse than Tyler."

"At three, you'll get him and you'll bring him back here."

"Over my dead body."

"And I'll send it to your Mama in pieces."

"Go to hell!"

"Princess, we're already there."


	11. Untouched

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I only dream.

Untouched

Morgan put Garcia on speaker as he drove Joy's car to the station. "Tell me you can track where he is."

"He isn't using it to call you."

"I'll call him."

"It'll take a while."

"Do it."

He dialed the number at a red light and held his breath.

"Hello, Agent."

"Roberts."

"She's with me. We're going to get my son."

"Like hell we are."

Yes Joy, antagonize your captor. He rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"They're mine. I protect what's mine."

"Not yours!"

"Joy, could you please be quiet?"

"Yes, Derek."

"So… it's Derek. Tell me, _Derek_, was she good? Did she scream and moan for you?"

"Shouted my name to the heavens. I made her see stars. More than you did. You had to drug her, make sure she was out cold before she would let you touch her."

"You bastard!"

"No, my parents were married and had another kid before me. What about you? Mommy and Daddy have to get married quickly?"

"Don't talk about Ma!"

"Oh, a Momma's boy, huh? Still riding on her apron strings, Roberts? You know, I've met your brother. He seemed to be a tough guy. What about you?"

He could hear Roberts growling.

"I'll show you tough guy!"

And he hung up.

"Derek Morgan! Did you have to annoy him? I didn't get the trace."

"That's all right. I know where they are."

He took the next exit, passing the station.

* * *

Joy tipped her head back. The clock was upside down.

1:30

An hour and a half.

Maybe he would just shoot her. Then the school would call her mother or father, who would drive down for him and pick him.

And no one messed with her mother.

She couldn't breathe.

Roberts shoved her arm against her throat and pushed her against the door. "You let him touch you!"

Joy clutched at his arm, trying to pull it away from her throat, gulping her air.

"Well?"

"Yes!"

His arm fell. The black spots at the edges of her vision receded.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" She folded on herself.

"Tell me."

She smirked. "You're a voyeur. Is that why you have to drug us? Is that why I had to be passed out for you to get it up?" Not that made any sense.

Roberts snarled. "Tell me!"

"Or… maybe it's _him_ you want. Something change during those years in prison?"

She was going to hell.

And her vision was blacking out again.

* * *

Morgan parked Joy's car and walked around the school. He had seen Roberts' car towards the back of the lot and was carefully making his way towards the school.

He tapped the buzzer. "This is Agent Derek Morgan from the FBI."

"You've been picking up Tyler Marriott with his mother."

"Yes. Look, can you buzz me in."

"You have your credentials?"

He flashed the camera.

"All right, Agent."

The buzzer sounded and he snuck in.

"What is going on, Agent?"

"Joy Marriott has been taken hostage."

"Well, we'll call her mother. She's next on Tyler's list."

"I think he might make her sign Tyler out."

"Why?"

"He's Tyler's father."

"Oh." Somehow this secretary knew an awful lot. She got on the phone. "Ms. Goldman, could you send Tyler to the office after dismissal? Thank you." Morgan leaned against the desk. "And could you call the police for me?"

* * *

Joy frowned. Hopefully Morgan would figure it out, because they had been sitting in the same parking lot for nearly two hours.

This should be easy.

Other than the black eye, the cut on her forehead and her cheek, and her bruised throat.

"What's he like?"

"Who?"

"Tyler?"

She glanced up. "He's my little boy." She stared at the man who had been stalking her, raping young girls, had raped and kidnapped her. "And you can't have him."

He lunged across the car and wrapped his hands around her throat. Her head cracked against the window.

"Devin Roberts!"

His thumbs pressed against her throat.

"Let Captain Marriott go!"

"Die, whore!"

She was going to die in a car while a madman strangled her.

"Oh God…"

"Get off her!"

The weight was pulled off her. She sucked down air and slowly crawled to the other end of the car. Derek had pinned Devin to the asphalt and was struggling to cuff him.

"Tyler…"

Joy stumbled from the car and ran to the school. She leaned against the buzzer. "Joy Marriott, here to get Tyler Marriott."

They buzzed her in; Joy walked in and sat down by the office.

"Mama!"

"Tyler." She sank to the floor, holding him in her arms.

"What's going on, Mama?"

"Morgan got the bad guy. I had to see you."

Tears dripped onto his hair. He squirmed in her grip.

"My little boy."

* * *

Morgan slammed the patrol car door shut. Roberts was cuffed and on his way to lock-up. He walked up to the school and hit the buzzer.

"Come in, Agent."

He opened the door and stood in the hallway.

Joy was kneeling, holding Tyler. And Tyler was trying to get away from her.

He leaned against the wall, watching them. Joy raised her eyes, fingers tangled in Tyler's hair.

"Thank you."

He nodded.


	12. Later, Gator

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I only dream.

Later, Gator!

Tyler sat on the steps, watching Derek cart his things to the car.

Joy stood in the doorway, her heart breaking for her little boy.

Derek sat next to Tyler on the steps. "What's up?"

"You're leaving again."

Derek put his arm around Tyler and pulled him close. "I'm closer this time."

"I know."

"You got to keep your mother safe. Make her get a dog."

"She promised we can go Saturday."

Morgan nodded. "I have to go see Penny. Tell her about my adventure."

Tyler nodded.

"How about you call tonight, on the computer and we'll watch the new Danny Phantom episode together?"

"I guess."

Morgan scooped Tyler into his lap, hugging the little boy tight. "I love you, Little Guy."

"Yeah, love you too, Morgan."

He stood up and set Tyler down. "I gotta say good-bye to your Mama." Tyler sighed and went back in the house.

Joy smiled as her son ran past.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Morgan rested his hands on her hips.

"Thanks for saving me. Saving us."

"He's never getting out this time."

She nodded and shyly stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thanks. For everything."

"Yeah…"

"Derek, get in your car and start driving. Hotch, Garcia and Reid have already called me to ask if you're heading home yet." She grinned. "Later, Gator."

"Later, Gator."

Tyler flew back out of the house. "Here!"

Derek took the package Tyler handed him. "Fresh cookies?"

Tyler nodded. "Mama and I made them this morning while you were still sleeping."

"Thanks."

"Go on." Joy gave him a gentle push.

He walked to his car. Tyler leaned against Joy, her hand in his curls. They were both waving. He looked down at the cookies in his hands. Fresh-made chocolate chip.

He got in the car and started it, messing with the radio and opening the container. Honking and waving, he turned around and headed out of Joy's neighborhood. As he merged onto the highway, he ate one of the cookies.

Good thing he didn't have to share with Reid.

* * *

Closing Remarks: All right, so one more case with Joy wrapped up. I think she's something else, but then again, I'm biased. Finishing up this chapter, I came up with one more idea for her and Morgan and it should be up in the next week or so. I want to finish it before I start posting. Also, I have the outtake from "Comfort Me" written. If anyone is interested, I'll post it on my blog once I edit it a bit.


End file.
